Zukunftsblick
by Kryptophilia
Summary: Denn Sibyll Trelawney war nicht die Schwindlerin, für die sie ihr Leben lang gehalten wurde.


**Geschrieben am:** 25.01.2012

**Inhalt:** Denn Sibyll Trelawney war nicht die Schwindlerin, für die sie ihr Leben lang gehalten wurde.  
**  
****Disclaimer:** Mir gehört hier nichts außer der Idee der wahren Seher. Sibyll Trelawney sowie alle anderen vorkommenden Personen gehören J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld damit.

**Beta:** Artemis-Stern – vielen, vielen Dank!

**A/N:** Viel Spaß!

* * *

_Es war schwarz um sie herum. Finster. Schattenhafte Gestalten huschten herum. Bunte Blitze erleuchteten die Nacht. Sie spürte Gras unter ihren Füßen. Eine Wiese. Vor ihr ging ein Baum in Flammen auf und erleuchtete die gespenstige Szene. Gestalten in langen__,__ schwarzen Roben und mit silbernen Masken kämpften gegen weiß gewandete Menschen__.__Leuchtend weiß. Einige Gestalten trugen graue Mäntel, auf beiden Seiten. Kämpfer gingen zu Boden, blutend, ohnmächtig, tot. _

_Ein Zauber zischte durch sie hindurch, ohne sie wirklich zu berühren. Es war ein Bild des Schreckens und der Finsternis, und mittendrin erhob sich eine große, hagere Gestalt, umgeben von Rauchschwaden, mit bleicher Haut und erbarmungslosen, roten Augen. _

Mit zitternden Händen trank Sibyll ihren Tee und starrte auf den übrig geblieben Teesatz, bevor ihr ein hysterisches Kichern entwich und sie die Tasse an die Wand schleuderte. Aus dem Teesatz lesen, was für ein Quatsch. Genau wie die Lebenslinien, die Konstellation der Sterne oder Kristallkugeln. Die Zukunft ließ sich nicht aus Zufällen erkennen. Das war alles Teil der Lüge. Der großen Lüge. Der Lüge, die sie lebte.

Die einzig wahren Seher erlebten ihre Zukunftsvisionen nachts, die wenigsten fielen auch am Tag manchmal in eine Trance. Sibyll wusste, dass auch sie bereits zweimal am Tag eine Prophezeiung gemacht hatte - ganz im Gegenteil zu dem, was sie allen erzählte, hatte sie es keineswegs vergessen. Sie fürchtete sich jeden Tag davor, dass das ein weiteres Mal geschah. Deshalb kam sie fast nie aus ihrem Turm heraus. Nicht wegen dem _inneren Auge _oder sonst etwas, das die Seher sich ausgedacht hatten, um die wahre Natur ihrer Gabe zu verbergen.

_Eine große Menschenmenge. Ein Mann stand vor ihr, redete. Er verkündete etwas. _

_Ein weiterer Mann kam auf die Bühne, mit einem Bowler und einem Nadelstreifenumhang. Die Menge jubelte. In einem Sonnenstrahl blitzte ein Schild auf der Brust des Mannes auf und verkündete seinen Namen. _Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister…

Es war nicht so, als würde sie immer nur schlechte Dinge vorhersehen, nein. Aber egal, was sie erfuhr, sie durfte es niemandem mitteilen. Niemandem. Das war das höchste Gesetz.

Natürlich hatten auch die wahren Seher eine Aufgabe. Wurde ein Kind mit dieser besonderen Gabe geboren, dann wurde es, wenn es sein siebzehntes Lebensjahr erreichte, gefragt, ob es sein Erbe annehmen wollte. Verneinte es, dann hatte es nie wieder eine Vision. Bejahte es… nun, dann teilte es Sibylls Schicksal.

Die Aufgabe der Seher war keine leichte. Ihr ganzes Leben wachten sie über junge Zauberer, versuchten, bei ihnen die Gabe festzustellen und achteten vor allem darauf, dass das Gefüge nicht auseinander brach.

Das Gefüge… gab es eine Änderung im Kontinuum, eine Ungeklärtheit, einen Fehler, dann brach alles zusammen. Und nur die Seher konnten diese Gefahr vorher entdecken und sie abwenden. Das war ihre Aufgabe. Die Aufgabe, für die sie ihr Leben lang vorgaben, aus Kristallkugeln zu lesen und etwas im Teesatz zu erkennen. Die Aufgabe, für die sie alles opferten. Die Aufgabe, an die sie die Unschuld ihrer Seele verloren – niemand sonst sah so viel Unheil, so viel Dunkelheit, so viel Grausamkeit wie sie – und für die niemand sie achtete. Für die sie von anderen aufgrund ihres _nebligen, ungenauen _und _schwammigen _Berufsfeldes verachtet wurden.

„_Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran … jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt … der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…"_

Am Tage waren wahre Seher meistens ganz normal, doch nachts… Nacht für Nacht überkamen Sibyll Träume. Keine normalen Träume, Visionen. Meistens waren sie neblig, nicht leicht zu erkennen, schwer zu deuten und voll von Symbolen, aber manchmal waren sie klar. Und wenn Sybill am nächsten Tag aufwachte, dann wünschte sie sich, eine weitere undurchsichtige Prophezeiung, über deren Deutung sie sich stundenlang den Kopf zerbrechen würde, gehabt zu haben. Denn diese klaren, deutlichen Visionen zeigten niemals etwas Gutes.

_Wieder einmal war es Nacht, aber es war anders als sonst. Obgleich Finsternis über allem lag, konnte sie doch alles so deutlich sehen, als wäre es hellichter Tag. Sie war auf einem Friedhof. Alte, verwitterte Grabsteine, direkt vor ihr ein steinerner Engel… Mit einem Blitz erschienen zwei Jungen, beide einen prächtigen Pokal umklammernd. _

_Und während eine dunkle Gestalt, die ein unförmiges Bündel in den Armen hielt, langsam näher kam, verbarg die Seherin das Gesicht in den Händen und versuchte, sich vor der tiefschwarzen Magie, die hier über allen Geschehnissen lag, zu verstecken. Doch ihr inneres Auge ließ sich nicht schließen, und so war sie ein weiteres Mal gezwungen, zuzusehen, an diesen schrecklichen Ereignissen, die sie nicht verhindern durfte, teilzuhaben. _

Manchmal verfluchte Sibyll ihr Schicksal, wünschte sich, es allen erzählen zu können. Wenn sie sie mit diesen herablassenden Blicken ansahen, wenn sie über sie redeten, wenn sie sie in ihrer Gegenwart für verrückt erklärten… Aber nicht nur dann. Das war weniger schlimm, dem konnte sie sich entziehen. Aber nicht dem Wunsch, ihre Visionen jemandem erzählen zu können, sie alle warnen zu können, sie alle endlich ihrer Dummheit gewahr werden lassen zu können. Er begleitete sie Tag und Nacht. War stärker, wenn sie wieder eine furchtbare Vision, die so leicht verhindert werden könnte, gehabt hatte. War ein winziges bisschen schwächer, wenn sie ihn mit Alkohol bekämpfte.

Denn niemand durfte es erfahren. Niemand. Würde jemand hinter das Geheimnis, die Aufgabe, die Gabe der wahren Seher kommen, sie würden verfolgt werden. Gejagt werden. Jeder würde wissen wollen, wie sein persönliches Schicksal aussah. Jeder würde wissen wollen, wie er etwas an seinem langweiligen, gewöhnlichen Leben ändern könnte. Sie alleine würde sich diesem Schicksal vielleicht stellen, aber sie würde gleichzeitig alle anderen ihrer Gemeinschaft verraten, würde die Ausführung ihrer Aufgabe behindern.

Aber der Wunsch war da. Tag und Nacht. Wenn Minerva sie mit abschätzenden Blicken maß, ihr mit zornbebender Stimme versuchte deutlich zu machen, dass es nichts bedeutete, wenn dreizehn am Tisch saßen statt zwölf. Dann verspürte Sibyll den Wunsch, ihrer Kollegin ihren Teller zusammen mit all den Fehlern, die sie je gemacht hatte und je machen würde, an den Kopf zu werfen. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie konnte ihre Aufgabe nicht verraten. Also zog sie sich wieder in ihren Turm zurück, gab vor in neblige Kugeln zu starren und Teesätze zu studieren. Und sie kam erst wieder nach unten, wenn die Einsamkeit sie zu übermannen drohte. Wenn sie fürchtete, in sich selbst zu ertrinken.

_Schreie erfüllten die Nacht. Schreie voll Kummer, voll Schmerz. Sie standen um etwas herum, sie konnte nicht erkennen, was es war. Die Schreie wechselten zu Ausrufen des Zorns, richteten sich auf die eine Person, die ihrer Meinung nach an ihrem Schmerz schuld war und der in Wahrheit derjenige war, der den größten Schmerz, den größten Verlust, die größte Schuld zu tragen hatte. Den größten Zorn. _

_Es war eine Gestalt, die sie umringten. Eine Gestalt, deren leuchtendes Weiß von dunkleren, grauen und tiefschwarzen Linien durchzogen war. Eine undurchsichtige Seele. Und während die teilweise weißen, teilweise grauen Schemen um sie herum ihren Zorn, ihren Schmerz aussprachen, lief eine blütenweiße Gestalt mit einem einzigen, tiefschwarzen Fleck auf der Brust davon. Floh vor den anderen, floh vor sich selbst. _

Sybill wusste nicht, warum sie immer wieder Harry Potters Tod voraussagte. Vielleicht, weil sie den Jungen tief in ihrem Innern hasste. Dafür, dass er ein solch schweres Schicksal trug und alle davon wussten. Dafür, dass er gepriesen wurde für etwas, das er nicht getan hatte. Dafür, dass alle bereit waren, ihn bei seiner Aufgabe zu unterstützen. Dafür, dass er Menschen hatte, die ihn wirklich verstanden. Dafür, dass er da in ihrem Unterricht saß und nicht erkannte, um was es hier wirklich ging. Dafür, dass er ein glückliches Leben haben würde, nachdem er seine Aufgabe erfüllt hatte. Dafür, dass sie in seiner Zukunft ab diesem einen Punkt nur reines Weiß und Glück sah, während auf sie nur dunkles Schwarz und Einsamkeit lauerten.

Immer wieder erzählte sie Harry Potter von seinem baldigen Tod, während sie bei sich ganz genau wusste, dass er als der glorreiche Held aus seiner persönlichen Schlacht hervorgehen würde.

_Es war nicht wirklich hell. Auch nicht Dunkel. Es war… golden. Goldenes Licht erfüllte alles, erleuchtete alles und verbarg alles. Nichts war zu sehen, es war einfach golden. Hell, aber gleichzeitig dunkel. Golden. Kein Schimmer trübte das reine, weiche Gold. _

_Eine einzelne Person wurde sichtbar, eine reine weiße Person. Sie schien zu gehen und auf der Stelle zu verharren. Sie schien zu fallen und getragen zu werden. _

_Ein junger Mann, nicht älter als achtzehn. Ein Zauberstab in der einen, ein müde mit den Flügeln flatternder Schnatz in der anderen Hand. Eine runde Brille vor stechend grünen Augen und unter den tiefschwarzen Haaren blitzte eine langsam verblassende, blitzförmige Narbe hervor._

Es gab einen einzigen Menschen, von dem Sibyll wusste, dass er sie verstehen würde. Dass er sie nicht verdammen würde. Dass er versuchen würde, ihr zu helfen. Dass er es könnte. Weil er ein ähnliches Schicksal trug. Auch er hatte eine Aufgabe, auf seine Schultern gelegt, bevor er wirklich verstand, was es bedeutete. Durch seine eigene Dummheit hatte er es sich selbst auferlegt. Er verbarg sich, nur er allein wusste wirklich, was er für sie alle tat. Er war allein. Verlassen. Sie hassten ihn. Sie fürchteten ihn. Sie hielten ihn für verrückt. Sie verstanden nicht, was er wirklich war. Sie wussten nicht, welche Last auf seinen Schultern lastete. Er, der einzige Mensch, der Sibyll verstehen könnte. Ihre Aufgabe. Warum sie sich niemandem mitteilen konnte.

Aber er verstand sie nicht. Er versuchte nicht, ihr zu helfen. Weil er es nicht wusste. Sie war der einzige Mensch, der von seinem Schicksal wusste, aber er wusste nichts von ihrem. Er hielt sie für verrückt, lachte heimlich über sie, glaubte nicht das, was sie erzählte, verachtete sie und ihren Beruf. Ein einziges Mal hatte er etwas von ihrem Schicksal erleben können, aber er hatte es nicht gemerkt. Natürlich nicht. Weil sie es nicht wollte. Weil sie es verbarg. Weil sie vorgab, sich nicht erinnern zu können. Weil er glaubte, was alle glaubten.

Er, der einzige, der sie verstehen könnte. Der es nicht tat. Weil sie sie sich niemandem öffnen durfte. Weil es zu gefährlich war, weil zu leicht jemand, für dessen Ohren es nicht bestimmt war, mithören könnte. Er, der einzige Mensch, dem sie sich nahe fühlte, obgleich er nichts davon wusste.

_Die weiße Gestalt mit dem tiefschwarzen Fleck auf der Brust. Wieder. Er stand dort, verbeugte sich, unterwarf sich einem Monster mit bleicher Haut und kalten, roten Augen, gehüllt in Rauchschwaden, die ihn umgaben, seine wahre Gestalt verdeckten. _

_Sie stand auf Holz. Um sie herum zeichneten sich schwach die Umrisse von kaputten Möbeln ab, aber mehr konnte sie nicht erkennen._

_Von draußen erklangen Kampfgeräusche, Flüche, dumpfe Schläge von zu Boden gehenden Körpern. Nichts davon interessierte die beiden hier anwesenden Gestalten. Sie redeten miteinander, aber was genau es war, ging unter. Es war nicht wichtig._

_Das Monster hielt einen langen, dünnen Stab in den Händen. Er war schwarz, schwärzer als die tiefste Nacht, und sie wusste unwillkürlich, dass dieser Stab schon vielen Menschen den Tod gebracht hatte. _

_Ein dunkler Schatten, kaum erkennbar, kam aus der Dunkelheit herbei, griff die weiße Gestalt an, ohne dass sie sich wehrte. Selbst im Tod seiner Aufgabe treu ergeben. Selbst im Tod der perfekte Schauspieler. Die Gestalt ging zu Boden, der schwarze Fleck auf ihrer Brust besser denn je erkennbar, wie eine klaffende, nie verheilte Wunde. _

_Das Monster wandte sich ab, keine Gefühlsregung war erkennbar, und ging, ohne den leichten, goldenen Schatten in einer __Ecke __zu bemerken._

Langsam griff Sibyll nach ihrem Zauberstab, den Blick nicht von der zerbrochenen Tasse und den nassen Blättern auf dem Boden abwendend. „Reparo", murmelte sie und die Tasse setzte sich wieder zusammen.

Seit Jahren lebte sie dieses Leben, erfüllte ihre Aufgabe. Sie war unglücklich. Sie war verzweifelt. Sie wollte es beenden. Wollte richtig leben. Aber sie tat es nicht. Sie war stark. Sie würde ihr Leben weiterleben wie bisher und vielleicht, vielleicht würde irgendwann irgendjemand von der Aufgabe der wahren Seher erfahren und erkennen, welch Opfer jeder einzelne von ihnen ihr ganzes Leben lang gebracht hatte.

Vielleicht…

_Es war anders als sonst. Ganz anders. Sie wusste, dass es__keine Vision war. Es war die erste von Tausenden von Nächten, die nicht gefüllt war mit ungenauen Bildern, die ihr etwas über die Zukunft verrieten._

_Es war weiß. Vollkommen weiß. Nur langsam bildeten sich Konturen heraus und sie erkannte ein riesiges, reich geschmücktes Tor direkt vor sich. Langsam und zögernd ging sie darauf zu. Als sie näher kam, sah sie einen Mann dort stehen. Er schien keine eindeutigen Formen zu haben, als könne er sich nicht auf eine Gestalt festlegen, aber es war eindeutig ein Mann. Schließlich hatte sie ihn erreicht und blieb stehen._

„_Wo bin ich?", fragte sie und bemerkte, dass dies das erste Mal in ihrem Leben war, dass sie in einem Traum mehr tun konnte als nur zuzusehen. _

„_Das wirst du merken, wenn du weiter gehst", antwortete der Mann mit einer tiefen, vollen Stimme. Sie sah keinen Grund, nicht weiter zu gehen, und auf irgendeine merkwürdige Art spürte sie, dass, was auch immer es war, gut war. Egal was hinter diesen reich verzierten Torflügeln lag, es war nicht schlecht. Sie wollte dorthin._

_Schon wollte sie weitergehen, als der Mann sie aufhielt. _

„_Ich danke dir, Sibyll, für die Bewahrung unserer Geheimnisse und die Erfüllung deiner Aufgabe. Du wirst nicht in Vergessenheit geraten, dessen sei dir gewiss. Und nun geh weiter", sagte er, und obwohl er keine wirklichen Formen hatte, war sie sich sicher, ein Lächeln zu erkennen._

_Sie lächelte zurück und schritt durch das große Tor hinein in tiefe Finsternis, die zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben nicht bedrohlich zu sein schien. _


End file.
